Why?
by bluheartedangel
Summary: Some things have happed to both Hermione and Draco..and their not sure they'll make it tru their 7th year....Can they help each other? Rated m for later chapters


Why?

Ch: 1

Hello Again…

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything Harry Potter….just the characters I make up.

A/N: This is my first fanfic…I will try my best….

Hermione sat in the last compartment she could find that was empty silently weeping thinking about last summer . This year she's head girl but she wasn't excited to go to school as usual. Now don't get me wrong she was ecstatic that she was head girl but after this summer she didn't feel like being at school this year. _Well at least I wont have to see them everyday in the dorm because I'll have my own. Oh…hope their fabulous. _Hermione thought while she stared out the window at the beautiful scenery that she never really paid attention to before.

Draco was searching for an empty compartment to be able to think in by himself. As he reached the very last compartment he peered in and didn't see anything '_Thank Merlin….finally by myself,'_ He thought. He opened the door and didn't see anybody, so he walked in and sat on one of the long benches and pulled out a book.

Hermione barely heard the door open and didn't bother to look at who had walked in. When she saw the platinum blonde hair she realized that her…..well Harry's second worse enemy, sitting on the bench across from her engrossed in a book.

"Well…. What a nice surprise " Hermione sarcastically drawled out as she looked over at him.

Draco jumped a little when he heard her voice because he didn't see anybody in the compartment.

"I'm surprised that I didn't hear 'mud blood' when you first entered," Hermione simply stated.

"Well, I didn't see you when I walked in, I thought this compartment was empty" Draco tried to defend himself … failed harshly because he became entranced by the beauty that sat in front of him.

"Look….Um….Hermione, I want to say sorry for the last six years…. I was trapped in my fathers world of hating mud… I mean muggleborn witches and muggles , supporting the dark lord and wanting power that I didn't realize the you were a person just like me….." Draco pushed out all this in one breath and then turned away blushing lightly waiting for Hermione to blow on him.

"Wow…umm…. I was about to ask you if we could just forget the last six years and start over because I knew…for some reason…that you weren't a bad person, just under a bad influence… and well I don't mean this in a bad way but I guess yours fathers death has changed you. I'm glad to have this chance seeing as we'll be together this whole year."

"Wait your head girl…I should have known…after all you are the Gryffindor Bookworm Princess" Draco said with a bit of a chuckle and a REAL smile.

"Do they really call me that??? " She laughed a bit

"Yupp!"

Hermione sat back and thought for a bit. _This year may actually be a bit more fun that I thought it would be. _She sat back a drifted into a light sleep. Draco put his book down when he noticed she had drifted to sleep and looked her over. _'Dang…she looks good…__**She's always looked good you were to caught having to hate to notice**__… Shush..I know, its just I think I've always like her… Her intellect- the word battles and the things she yelled to me during our arguments were always right but of course I was right to but not so much anymore, and then there's her beauty- The way her curve are placed just right, her perfect freckles and just everything. _Draco heard the bell that signaled five minutes until they arrived at Hogwarts, and he knew that Hermione still had to get into her robes. So he quietly got up and crossed over to the other side and went to wake her but she looked to beautiful that all he could do was brush a stray hair back into place. As his hand rushed across her forehead she jumped up grabbed his arm and flipped him into his seat. (A/N just go with me on this plz) Wide-eyed and scared to death Hermione sat up and looked around…She thought he was there but he wasn't it was just her and Draco.

" I'm so sorry I scared you like that…I'll try not to next, I just wanted to let you know that there was five minutes left until we arrived at Hogwarts" Draco said sincerely and also a bit horrified.

"Oh my goodness…I'm sorry I flipped out like that its just something that happened over the summer has got me a bit skittish" Hermione said shamefully.

"Well…never mind…"

"what?"

"I was going to say you could talk to me but we barley just started being on good terms"

"Yea maybe later on down the road"

Ok so this is my first fan fic and I feel like I might have rushed it a bit but I'll let you guys tell whether I did or not…

Thanx for reading!!!

Until next time

Blueheartedangel


End file.
